


Ask Gap!Frisk

by YukiAizawa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ask-verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: An ask blog, where you can ask Gap!Frisk questions and they'll get back to you on it.  For now there won't be a comic, but later there might be.This ask blog is for the Undertale AU known as Gap!Tale.





	1. Chapter 1

Gap!Frisk:  We're starting this blog I guess.  You guys have no idea what it feels like being trapped in complete perpetual boredom.

So I hope you guys have some interesting questions for me.


	2. Bismarckingit question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismarckingit question was
> 
> "So what is the Chara like in your particular world?"

Gap!Frisk: That's a good question. I guess the best way to explain the Chara of my world is that she's overprotective. Of course we've known each other for 900 years but... still you think she wouldn't get upset if I want to replace one of the Sans as the Judge in a Genocide Route. I need some way to have fun.

She didn't use to look like she did. In fact she was at one point in time a normal Human or perhaps ghost might be a better world.

But when are original universe was destroyed, the only way I could save her was to give her my degrading Human SOUL and mix it with a Boss Monster SOUL that the Gaster of our universe had preserved. 

It saved her but well she ended up becoming... well it's better if I just show the pictures instead.

 

 

 

So, yeah they became a nine tailed fox servant.  Well at one point they only had one tail, but 900 years have passed since then.

Just don't make them mad, their fire magic is enough to turn most things to ash.  At least if they really wanted to.

But I hope that answers your question Bismarckingit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Elizabeth Draws


	3. Wilhelmingit Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their question is
> 
> Totally not Bismarckingit here, and I got a question:
> 
> What are the general rules for your world?  
> The science behind Resets, Saves, Loads,  
> how the absolute heck Chara got a body...  
> and how many runs have you gone through?
> 
> Well, the full story behind it, anyways. You told me HOW Chara got a body, but not, you know, the story behind the full on cataclysm that annihilated your original universe.

Gap!Frisk here.

I will explain a bit about the mechanicas of the original universe.  This will get complicated.

So, first let's get this out of the way.  I can't reset.  I'm technically not Human any more. Even if I could, I'm not sure if it would work without a universe.

Now if you want the mechanics of my powers I can give you them.   My powers are the ability to manipulate boundaries.  This means I can manipulate things like life and death, reality and non-reality, etc, etc.   

I could technically make night combine with day if I wished to, or life with death.  

This power also allows me to stop resets and most magic attacks.  Like Sans turning my SOUL blue.

This also allows me to create Gaps to move through locations. 

I still can't remember how I got this power or when it developed.  All I remember is coming to, to my universe being destory.  And I saved Chara.  

Chara doesn't talk about it, and I haven't really questioned her.  Nor do I feel like questioning her about.  It doesn't do good to learn about what happened.  Or more like it won't change anything.

Now-a-days I just visit the AUs.  It helps relieve my boredom.  And Core!Frisk had at one point offered to allow us to stay with them, but I didn't want to.

Now that I think about it, I wonder if Gaster would know?  I don't think he was actually destroyed in our universe,  but who knows.

And, look at the time.  I think I was suppose to replace one of the Sans as the judge.  I do so love fighting myself.  So I'll end this post here.


End file.
